Freaky Friday: Gender Swap
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: On Friday the 13th everyone one the Bounty's personality switched. Cynder and Zane must find a way to switch everyone back before the month ends, why because the world needs their help and no one believe that they are them.


"Swap, just the word of it could mean so much. Today Friday the 13th, you wanna know what happened? Every one's gender got swapped. Let me start at the beginning of the day."  
It was just around Noon time; Cynder was playing around with a magical ball, in her cat form. Zane watched, he'd laugh whenever Cynder couldn't find the small cyan mixed with dark purple ball. Cynder always wanting Zane's attention, she'd be purring loudly or hopping into his lap when he was trying to watch TV.  
Zane had just gotten the ball and threw it into the Bridge (just so happens everyone else was in there) Cynder ran after the ball, and slipped. Cynder slammed into the ball, a bright flash of light went off. When the light faded Cynder was human again…but she was no longer female.  
Cynder looked around; everyone was a different gender then what they originally were. Cynder scream at the top of his lungs. Zane looked at him and said,  
"Cynder…why are you a guy?" Zane asked. Kai blinked before screaming,  
"WHY ARE YOU A GIRL!?" Kai shouted.  
"Magic is a powerful thing…" Cynder mumbled. Zane blinked,  
"What…I'm…a girl!? CYNDER! FIX THIS! THIS DOES-" Cynder placed his hand over Zane's mouth.  
"Shut up, I'm trying to…Answer me this, why are boys stupider than girls…I can't think of any of my spells!" Cynder cried. Zane tackled Cynder and pinned him to the floor,  
"WE AREN'T STUPID! We just forget things! And I think I can…" Zane paused and gave Cynder a weird look "Now I understand why you hate it when I tackle you…"  
"Yep…now get off." Cynder mumbled. Zane quickly got off,  
"We need to make some female and male names for ourselves until we are our normal genders again." The Sensei said, she continued "And we will need cover lives, you especially Cynder." Zane and Cynder looked at each other,  
"Name switch!" They both shouted.  
"I never realized how stupid boys sounded…" Zane said. Cynder giggled and patted Zane's back,  
"Okay, no name switches!" Hissed Lord Garmadon, he continued "Then I'll just be confused…" Cynder smirked,  
"Oh fine." Cynder grumbled. Cynder smiled,  
"Cole can be called Nicole, Jay can be called…Janie, and Kai can be called…Kyle! And Zane you can be called…Zana. Sensei we'll call you…Sensei Lily! And master! We'll call you Lord Semira! And Lloyd can be called Jackie. Dr. Julien can be called…Dr. Juliann, Nya can be called Tucker!" Cynder fell over laughter.  
"Misako will be called…Michael. Cynder…what the heck will you be called?" Zana demanded.  
"Let's call her…er…him-" Zana place her hand over Nicole's mouth,  
"I wanna go with a cute and sexy name…oh goodness what am I feeling? Cynder?" Zana cried, Cynder looked at her.  
"YOU MAY CALL ME, EXCALIBUR!" Cynder fell over laughing again.  
"I like it…" Zana mumbled, sitting down. Nicole quickly exited the room, you could hear a soft mumbling of "I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you." As she left. Excalibur got up laughing his head off. Zana grabbed his arm and dragged him into another room.  
"Cy…Excalibur, I do not think I am a nindroid any more…I do not see my systems…" Zana paused, and the she sighed "Never mind…they were switching modes…"  
"I think someone wants something." Excalibur said, kissing Zana. Zana shuddered, but Excalibur was right, she wanted something. A loud noise alarmed the two, they ran out towards it.  
"What happened?!" Demanded Sensei Lilly. Excalibur felt a feeling lurking in his stomach, indicating that something very bad was about to happen. Only seconds before Zana could have been hit Excalibur notice the blade and tackled her to the floor.  
"What was that for?!" Hissed a very upset Zana.  
"Unless you wanted to die, I assume I will receive a thank you?" Excalibur said.  
"Thanks!" Zana said, quickly.  
"You're welcome." Excalibur said.  
"Get off." Zana said, bitterly.  
"Fine, fine grumpy." Excalibur said laughing as he helped Zana up.  
"EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, FROM THE UNITED KING. I'M LOOKING FOR HIM, I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA. EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR!" Excalibur sang bouncing away to find what had thrown the knife at his beloved.  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Shouted a very frightened Zana. Zana bolted after Excalibur, hoping he would protect her.  
'Now I know why girls want to be protected…unlike Cynder…her body is so strong…so sexy…Oh gosh…I am acting like a real girl!' Zana thought.  
"EXCALIBUR!" Zana shouted, as she caught up with him.  
"Yes?" Excalibur asked.  
"Come, I need help." Zana said, grabbing onto Excalibur's arm.  
"Okay, let's go." Excalibur said, usually. Zana yanked Excalibur into his room, they both fell over onto Excalibur's bed, and Zana was pining him.  
"Oh…I like this!" Zana cried happily.  
"Oh no…" Excalibur said, blushing.  
"Oh yes, I have done it how many times for you? Now it is time for you to return the favor." The nindroid mumbled.  
"Yes but back then I was a girl…don't you think it'd be weird having a girls thing and my thing being put in there? I think it'd feel weird…" Muttered Excalibur.  
"I don't care…I want you to return the favor…besides…" Zana paused.  
"Ohh so that's the real reason, eh?" Excalibur teased, picking up on Zana's expression.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Zana hissed, kissing Excalibur.  
*SEXUAL CONTENT, NOT REALLY BAD THOUGH PROBABLY A FAIL*  
"Now, now my horny bitch. We do have proto call and procedures." Excalibur smirked.  
"Screw proto call and pro…oh ya I have to lock the door…" Zana got up and locked the door, while Excalibur was getting undressed. Zana sighed, and walked back over.  
"Are ya ready?" Asked Excalibur in a country accent.  
"Ready for what?" Zana asked, pulling her pants off.  
'Panties? I wasn't wear…it changed everything…the spell…after this I need to help Cynder to reverse this.' Zana thought.  
"To be banged." Excalibur said, he started laughing.  
"I never realized I sounded that stupid…" Mumbled the offended nindroid.  
"Well you do, deal with it!" Excalibur lashed. Zana frowned and pulled her shirt off, her big breast bounced within her bra.  
'Is it possible that if I don't get changed back and we never do that I could get pregnant?!' Zana thought. Zana pulled her bra off and then her white with cyan laced panties.  
"I feel so awkward…" Zana said.  
"Tell me about it." Laughed Excalibur. Zana was hated how Excalibur was laughing; he should have already started on her!  
"Can we just get it started in he-" Zana was interrupted by a loud moaning. Apparently Tucker and Janie had the same idea, Excalibur stopped laughing and frowned. Zana crawled onto him; she was confused of what to do. Smirking Excalibur flipped them both over, Zana was pinned.  
'Come on…just do it already Excalibur!' Zana thought, impatiently. Excalibur seemed frozen,  
"Hey Shady are you okay?" Zana asked.  
"I'm fine." Excalibur said, shaking his head. Zana suddenly felt an awkward feeling in her special area; it was too awkward for her. And it was awkward for Excalibur too.  
"WE NEED TO FIX OUR GENDERS!" Zana and Excalibur shouted, getting up and rushing to get dressed.  
*SEXUAL CONTENT OVER*  
Zana and Excalibur were fully dressed as they ran into Excalibur's spell book section of Sensei Lilly's library. Everyone had a section, Zana had all sorts of books, and Jackie had mangas and comics; which she liked to share with Excalibur as well as everyone else. Everyone shared their books other than Excalibur because spell books were off limits to humans.  
Zana pulled a random spell book of the shelf as did Excalibur and they began to search for a cure for this hated curse.


End file.
